eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Key to Curing the Spellpox
Requirements *Must be Ascension level 7 to start the quest *Must complete Shattered Seas Timeline to get the update from Assistant Shortspanner *Ability to speak Uruvanian *A Strange Black Rock *You must be a level 100 Artisan. Steps #Speak with a researcher of arcane artifacts who has dealt with curses: -- Assistant Shortspanner in Tranquil Sea at #Approach Aliena Belzia in Ssraeshza Temple (Heroic) in the northern room before killing the named, or you will need to return. The quest updates when you get close to her. #Find a way to help Aliena Belzia: After receiving the update, start clearing the zone bosses. The boss room order is South, East, Middle, North. Once you have killed Vathsis in the northern room, talk to Aillena again. #Gather: #* a highly explosive item that can be trigged from within a shield -- Resonant umbrite from last named in Stygian Threshold (Heroic) #* a shield spell which can withstand an explosion -- a diacoustic aquatic shield spell scroll from last named Black Bolt in Maldura: Algorithm For Destruction (Heroic). #* an item that can cause the fragile umbrite crystals to explode via multi-layered high frequency sound waves -- see below #*#Rub the lamp in The Shimmering Citadel at and talk to an Uruvan djinn (must speak Uruvanian) #*#enter Tipple's Focus from Sinking Sands (4 known random spawn locations) for an empty bottle (NOT the djinn lamp spawning there as well) - you will zone into Shimmering Citadel: the Empty Bottle. #*#*''Note: This step can be done at least by x2 raid and is worth considering to do so, since the lamp has a respawn time of 20min as soon as someone zoned in. As x2 raid each will get zoned into a own version of the zone and everyone can get the update.'' #*#an inaudible harp can be harvested at #Return to Bellengere the Three #Place the resonant umbrite and inaudible harp around the Blackscale rune cube, cast the a diacoustic aquatic shield spell scroll, and click the harp #Speak with Bellengere the Three again #Identify the creator of the Blackscale rune cube: Talk to Harla Dar in Vesspyr Isles at #Find a way to get Karkona's attention: #*Harvest purple shiny/cloud at #*Harvest a cracked spirital anchor in Vesspyr at #* place scale in anchor at - this will spawn Karkona #Speak with Karkona. at the end of the dialogue hail him again to present the Glowing Black Stone (in your inventory) to Karkona and update the quest #Return to Bellengere the Three in Paineel #Speak with Karkona's Spirit #Gather the following items: #*Gather arcane object of draconic blood #*#go to Chardok #*#Kill Sy'Vok the Scrollkeeper (Level 105 ^^^) around #*#*Sy'Vok the Scrollkeeper is invisible to people who aren't on the quest but will become visible as soon as you engage. He has a ton of hit points but isn't a hard fight. His main ability teleports you and makes it so you can't cast detrimental spells. I was able to trio it with 2 healers but it may be possible with just a healer as well. #*#Collect 4 scrolls in the two rooms up the stairs from Sy'Vok the Scrollkeeper to the right and left. There are 2 scrolls in each room. #*#Kill Tombwatch L'Drykk in secret room in Chardok at (Charm of Undead Allure from City Merchant helps if you cant charm) Tombwatch L'Drykk can't be charmed anymore #*#harvest the Dragon Blood Shard on top of chest at looks like a scepter #*Gather arcane object of draconic breath #**harvest Urn of Dragon Breath in Lost City of Torsis: Reaver's Remnants (Solo) (or (Heroic)) in the hidden room at looks like a big vase #*Gather arcane object of draconic destruction #**harvest it in Crypt of Dalnir: Baron's Workshop (Heroic) in the sarcophagus with the mirror at #Return to Karkona's Spirit (gives you recipe) #Craft the Dragon Tongue Staff: ##go to Kaesora: Xalgozian Stronghold (Heroic) ##harvest fuel (greenish rocks on the floor) ##craft the staff at the workbench at (You can invis your way there). #Talk to Karkona's spirit in Paineel #Destroy the rune cube (with the staff equipped) #Talk to Karkona's spirit in Paineel #Talk to Bellengere the Three Rewards *Band of the Infinite Credits Category:Epic Weapon 2.0 Quests